


ID RATHER FUEL A FANTASY THAN DEAL WITH THIS ALONE

by Garliclarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Business Trip, Domestic Larry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Rich Louis, Sick Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garliclarry/pseuds/Garliclarry
Summary: Papa?” “yes baby?” He grabs Eli and begins to clean him up. “Is Daddy coming home today?” Harry freezes, it’s really tough for him to think about his beautiful husband that he misses so much. It’s been 4 days since he went away on his work trip and Harry is barley coping without him. He hasn’t spoken to anyone but his five kids in 4 days, he’s sure he hasn’t showered either.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s 4.30pm on a Friday night, Harry’s running on 2.5 hours sleep. In his left arm sits his screaming 5 month old whilst in his right arm he stirs the beef and vegetable stew hes making for his little angels. At the huge, grey, rustic dining table sits 7 year old Mishka who is perched on the very end of the bench covered head to toe in pink and gold glitter which is stuck to his school uniform by an array of glues and paints. His golden, curly locks drape over his bright blue eyes which are mesmerised by the beautiful artwork he is creating. Around the kitchen run two naked two year olds who chase the family’s Great Dane, Milo. Milo continues to bark as the twins pull on his tail then they collapse, giggles racking through their little bodies. How Evan and Elijah even became naked is a mystery, Harry swears he dressed them before he picked up the other kids from school 45 minutes ago. Oh, not to mention the twins are also drenched in mud from playing in the garden so it looks like they’ll need a bath after dinner. 

Harry looks out of the window into their luscious green garden just as he’s finishing up the stew. To the left of the patio holds the wooden play area that was a joint present for the children last year. It holds steps, monkey bars, a small den, swings and a bright yellow slide. At the top of the twisting slide sits his babygirl, 4 year old India. She is the most precious thing. Her dark brown curls glisten in the late September sun and her lips turn into the cutest pout whist she debates whether to slide down or not. She looks around, her dopey green eyes catching Harry’s through the window and her mouth spans out into the largest toothy grin. He raises his thumb at her through the glass and just then she pushes herself off, down the slide. Her small frame flies down the plastic slide and Harry now knows this isn’t going to end well. India lands on her bum at the bottom of the slide with a thump he can feel from here. Immediately she begins sobbing, fresh tears stream down her plump cheeks.  
Harry sighs, he swiftly places down a quietly crying Teighan in the high chair next to Mish and begins to jog out the of the French doors leading to the garden. As soon as he steps foot in the garden however, he sees the back of India’s head running into the conservatory. She’s very embarrassed bless her. Harry and Louis have been pushing her to be more independent as she relies highly on her fathers for help in everything. She finally had the courage to go down the slide on her own but she’s ended up hurting herself. Just as Harry turns to head into the conservatory to go after India, he hears a deafening squeal from 5 month old Teighan, India will have to wait a few minutes. He runs inside to find Elijah trying to stick his dirty fingers into Teighan’s mouth.   
“Elijah Aster Tomlinson get your dirty hands away from your sisters mouth right now” Harry shouts whilst he tries to catch his breath he lost from the last minute of running out and back into the house. A small “Sorry Papa Evan told me to do it” emerges from his pink lips. Harry doesn’t care for excuses he marches past the island to the table and picks up the still butt naked Eli he then turns on his heel and scoops up Evan from where he was sitting on the tiled floor. With a kiss to both Teighan’s and Mishkas heads, Harry turns the stew down and stalks off to the bathroom with an excited yet mucky twin on each hip.    
Harry arrives in the bathroom and places the boys on the bathroom floor, quickly, he then runs a warm soapy sink full of water. First he picks up Evan and scrubs his tiny hands clean then, his little face. The rest of him will have to wait till after they’ve eaten. Questioning eyes look up at him as he places Evan down “Papa?” “yes baby?” He grabs Eli and begins to clean him up. “Is Daddy coming home today?” Harry freezes, it’s really tough for him to think about his beautiful husband that he misses so much. It’s been 4 days since he went away on his work trip and Harry is barley coping without him. He hasn’t spoken to anyone but his five kids in 4 days, he’s sure he hasn’t showered either. He’s had to deal with countless tantrums and a couple of arguments without his Louis and Harry doesn’t know how many more he can deal with. Harry just loves him so much he needs him to be with him everyday, always.   
“Soon baby” he eventually gets out. “But today?” Elijah goes onto ask “No baby not today, 6 more days and Daddy’s home”   
Christ 6 more days, Harry is struggling to cope, he doesn’t know if he can do 6 more. 

10 minutes later his 3 boys are all sat down at the dinner table with a bowl of belly warming stew, each placed on top of a colourful place mat. Baby Teighan is falling asleep in her high chair so Harry carefully picks her up and cradles her in his toned arms. “Right boys, I’m putting Teigs down for a nap and getting Indie to come and eat. Please, please Please behave and just eat your stew I’ll be back in 5 minutes” Mishkas eyes turn to look at him. “Mish I know the boys can be a lot to handle but please keep your eyes on them and call me for anything I’ll be really quick” Harry says. “Ok Papa they’ll be good” Mish recites back. With that Harry leaves a baby monitor on the table and takes one with him and then he carries his little girl carefully to her soft blue nursery which is next to Harry and Lou’s room. 

After placing Teighan down in her crib Harry makes his way across the hall into Indies lilac and grey room. His heart instantly sinks as he looks to her bed to see her curled up facing away from him with all her stuffed toys surrounding her. “Indie baby” he softly calls out into the silent room. “Papa” she immediately turns and throws herself into his arms. He just lets himself hold her tightly as she tucks her damp face into his neck. “You alright now?” Harry asks “yeah Papa I’m better now you’re here” He smiles at that, the joys of being a father. “Papa I didn’t mean to cry it just hurted my bum but it’s ok now  my teddys help me get better” she says quietly. “That’s good Inds. You did really well going down the slide” he replies. “Yeah it was fun until I got hurted” she says “Hurt baby” he corrects her grammar softly. She giggles into his neck. 

Suddenly a call of his name through the baby monitor in the kitchen grabs his attention, god what this time? He thinks to himself. Harry places a kiss on each of India’s cheeks as they begin to make their way to the stairs leading to the lounge. “Papppppaaaaaaa” another yell comes through the house. Harry begins to pick up his pace making it back into the kitchen in less than 5 seconds. Entering the bright white and burgundy kitchen, he sees Evan on the floor looking guilty with his stew all over the floor, plastic bowl on the other side of the room and Milo is licking up the floor. 

FUCKKKKKK Harry thinks to himself does this ever end? The answer is of course not. He is a 29 year old father of 5 young children, his husband is away, of course there can never be 5 minutes of quiet in the house. 

Harry tells India to take a seat on the bench as he grabs Milo by the collar and puts him in the garden. He then picks up pouting Evan and he hears a faint “sorry Papa” Harry sighs “it’s fine Ev, I’ll clear it up.” 

After clearing up all the stew and mopping the floor because of course if he didn’t, the twins are bound to slip over on the tiles. He then grabs a new orange bowl of stew for Evan and a red one for Indie. Milo’s barking relentlessly outside so off Harry goes to retrieve him. He then heads off to the laundry room and his eyes trail over the mountain of washing on the floor. God he really should’ve put some washing on yesterday. Harry crouches down on his aching legs and begins to quickly load up the washing machine with all the kids clothes. After that he then collects the washing that didn’t fit into the washing machine and places it in a basket on top of the machine to save himself from tripping over it later. He hears loud talking from the kitchen but thinks they’re all alright. Harry then goes through the beige door from the laundry room into the garage to grab Milo’s food. Hopefully this will stop the dogs pestering. Setting Milo down with a bowl of chicken and gravy the then slowly takes himself back into the kitchen and past the island. “How is it guys?” He asks hopefully and he gets a sea of praise back. His favourite though is from Mishka “It’s amazing Papa just like you, I love you” Harry heart swells with pride for him. He makes his way over to Mishka “Thank you love, I love you too” He places a kiss on his head and Mish smiles at that. 

It’s 5.45 on a Friday night and all Harry wants is a cuddle from his husband, like that signals something, his iPad begins ringing Louis’ ringtone. There’s no time to talk now, the twins have already climbed out of their chairs and are making their way to the living room probably to watch cartoon. Milo comes bounding back through the kitchen and jumps onto the sofa next to Eli. “Get off there right now Milo” Gosh, Harry can see his guilty face from here. The sound of huge paws landing in the wooden floor confirms he’s followed Harry’s orders. 

“Pappppaaaaa Daddy’s ringing can we speak to him?” Mishka questions “We can’t right now. Mish you need to get ready for hockey. India you need to finish your maths homework. Then I need to give the twins a bath. We’ll talk to him before bedtime ok?” He regrets to say. Finishing his sentence, the FaceTime ring ends and Harry deflates. He’s so exhausted. 

He quickly types out a message to Lou. ‘Hey baby sorry I can’t talk now it’s nearly 6pm here so I’m just getting everyone sorted from dinner. I’ll talk to you later, before you go to bed hopefully. I love you endlessly. Xx’  Tears well up in Harry’s eyes, he misses him so much and the fact he hasn’t spoken to him since last night isn’t helping. Harry sent him a text as soon as he woke this morning, however it went unanswered, Harry assumes Louis’ extremely busy with work. 6 more days Harry thinks. 6 more days of not sleeping or eating properly, endless cleaning and running around after his little menaces. 6 more days without Louis to get through this with. 6 more days of moments like this. ‘I’m really struggling here’ Harry thinks to himself. The 

Well, no time to sit and pity himself he’s got a kitchen to clean up, twins to bathe and Mish to get to hockey for 6.30. He grabs all four bowls with cutlery from the table and places them in the dishwasher. Harry also puts in all the pans and the cutting board from the vegetables. Next he treks to the lounge to check on the twins and India. Their eyes are all fixated on some cartoon on the huge 50 inch plasma tv which sits above the fire place. Harry looks towards the stairs out in the hall as quick footsteps come down the staircase, it’s Mishka dressed in his purple and black hockey uniform. “Papa Teighan’s crying” he shouts as he steps down the last few steps.   
Shit he thinks, he forgot to bring the baby monitor with him. “Thanks Mish, get your shoes on please we need to go” with that Harry runs up the stairs as fast as his poor aching body can take his. As soon as he reaches the top of the stairs his ears are filled she the heartbreaking sobs of his little girl.   
He enters her nursery to see her lying on her back in her white wooden crib. She’s wiggling around in her soft yellow onesie with tears streaming down her face. He instantly picks her up and cuddles her into his chest her cries begin to die down. “You’re alright Teighs, quieten down for me love” he whispers to her calmly. He stoops his chin down to place a kiss on her darkening whips of hair however, when he places a small kiss on her head he instantly feels her burning skin. Great she’s coming down with a fever. He thought it was unusual for her only to sleep for 30 minutes, normally she sleeps for at least 1.5 hours. No wonder she’s still sobbing despite being in her fathers arms. 

Harry quickly changes her nappy and puts her into a new cooler onesie. Also they’re out of nappies, fantastic. Next he goes to his en suite where all the medicines are kept. Grabbling some Tylenol from the top shelf of the cabinet, he pries her mouth open to push the medicine out of the syringe provided, into her mouth. Her face instantly scrunches up at the taste and Harry can’t help but laugh at the face she’s pulling. The medicine should help out her fever for the next couple of hours and he’ll have to take her to the doctor on Monday if she still has it. 

Carrying her down the long staircase into the hall carefully, he sees India and Mishka by the front door both with their shoes on, he breathes in a sigh of relief. 6.12pm the clock reads, god they should’ve been out the house at least 2 minutes ago. “Well done for getting ready guys, now may I ask where the other two menaces are?” He says as he straps Teighan into her carrier on the hall of the floor. “ I have no clue Papa” India giggles next to Mishka. Next off he goes to search for the still muddy boys. He makes his way through the expanse of the kitchen heading towards the light filled conservatory. He knows exactly where the little rascals will be. Loud whispering confirms exactly what he thought, he pops his head behind the black sofa and spots two curly heads. He bends over the sofa to grab both of them and pull them into his chest. “How did you find us Papa!” They both squeal into each ear. God, Harry thinks he’s temporarily lost his hearing, maybe permanently. “Boys when you hide in the exact same place every single time it’s not exactly hard to find you!”

5 minutes later the twins are in the back of the dark grey Range Rover in their car seats. India and Mishka sit in the boot seats, India on her pink glittery booster seat. Harry finishes strapping Teighan’s Carrier in, runs to lock the door of the house then he’s backing off the slate drive way to drop Mish at hockey. 

Harry jumps out of the front as they pull up at the sports centre he goes to the boot to help Mishka out. Passing him his water bottle and hockey stick Harry says “say sorry to your coach for being late, it was papas fault sorry” “bye Papa I love you” Mish says back lovingly “Bye babes have fun I love you” Harry responded. 

He jumps back into the car and they’re off to Tesco’s next to pick up some more diapers. Pulling up into the Tesco’s car park Harry huffs to himself and runs his hand through his tangled curls whilst he cuts the engine. All he wants to grab is a packet of diapers but of course it has to be a huge communal visit into Tesco’s as he can’t leave his babies in the car. 

They all trudge through Tesco’s trying to find the nappy aisle. Harry pushes the push chair down the aisle which holds Teighan in her carrier. A twin each side clings onto the push chair and India walks on her own. “Papa I’m so so tired when Can I go to bed please” Evan groans just as they reach the end of the aisle. “Evan we’re going home after this just hold on a minute please” Harry regrets to say “But Papa I can’t walk anymore I’m just too tired pleaseeee Papa” Evan continues to groan. Harry’s sure that he’s tried to bring his kids up not to moan and groan, oh well he’s deems it’s acceptable as it is nearly the twins bedtime. “Alright Evan were nearly there, come here” he bends down, groaning unintentionally at his painful back, and places Evan onto his hip. 

They finally find the nappies, checkout the supermarket then they’re off back home. Harry presses the button in his car which opens the drive gates as he pulls up to the house. The gate automatically opens and he effortlessly drives through the gates and pulls up to the house. He cuts the engine and turns to the look into the back he sees his two little boys fast asleep heads against each other as they snooze away. He can’t help but snap a picture of them, they’re so cute he’ll have to send it to Louis later. His eyes then turn to little Teighan and he see her beautiful baby blue eyes full of tears “oh baby” he gets out as his heart breaks. She must be feeling really ill. With that he swiftly jumps out the car and yanks her door open to coddle her in his arms. “Is she ok Papa?” India asks worriedly from her booster seat inside the car. “Yeah she’ll be alright Indie don’t worry she just a bit poorly at the minute” he replies tiredly as he makes his way to the boot to help her out. Once he’s unlocked the house and set his two girls down in the lounge he makes his way back out to the car to pick up the twins with both of them still asleep in his arms he locks the cars and carefully make his way back inside. Kicking the huge door shut with his foot, it regretfully makes a massive slam and Hardy internally cringes hoping he hasn’t woken either of them up else it will be a crying chaos to get them back down. Setting them down on each bed he strips them of their dirty clothes and flings them vaguely in the direction behind him. Grabbling two pairs of pyjamas from their chest of draws between the beds, he promptly dresses them in their pyjamas places a kiss to each of their heads with a quiet ‘I love you” and he’s off back down the stairs. 

By the time 7.45 rolls around Teighan has settled down, topped up with medicine, in the mobile crib in Harry and Louis’ room as she’s poorly.   
Indie and Harry both sit on her bed cuddling whilst reading a dinosaur book that she picked out. Finally some quiet in this house.   
He obviously thought too soon, just as they’re finishing the book and saying goodnight there’s a loud knock and the front door followed by the endless barking form Milo. Fucking hell. Harry is eternally grateful for Mishkas friend’s parent’s who offered to bring him home as the could clearly see Harry’s hands were more than full with 4 other kids. He just wishes they listened to him when he told them to text him when they’re back as he’ll have a house full of sleeping kids. Teighan stirs through the baby monitor at all the noise but he just prays she stays asleep. Harry grabs the baby monitor “I love you Indie baby good night” “night Papa I love you so much” she says back. He smiles so bright and shuts her door before he’s back off running downstairs to get the door. Grabbing Milos orange colour to pull him away from the door he opens it and Mishka throws himself at Harry screaming about how great practise was and how many goals he scored. He’s so loud. Quickly Harry pries Mish off his chest and scolds him for his screaming “Mishka Ren Tomlinson we tell you this every week, don’t come in the house screaming after hockey please everyone else is asleep. How many times do you have to be told?” Mishka gives Harry a apologetic look but there’s also a hint of anger in his face, he storms off up the stairs. “Quietly please Mish” Harry calls after him.   
He then turns back to Beth who’s stood with Tommy at the door not saying anything. Harry’s face drops “Look, I’m sorry guys. Just thanks for bringing him home it means so much and is a massive help” Beth smiles at him “Dont worry about it Haz, I know you must be stressed beyond belief” “well thanks again I’ll see you at school on Monday” he calls as he closes the door. Wait. Did she just call him Haz? He can see Louis fuming all the way in his hotel room in Dubai, he’s the only one who gets to call Harry Haz. 

Milos sat in his cage being well behaved whilst Harry listens to the old fashioned radio, waiting for the cheese on toast to melt. The mouthwatering smell of melting cheese invades Harry’s nostrils and he turns the grill off, places the toast on a plate, picks up a bottle of chocolate milk from the fridge and he’s off up the stairs for the 200th time today. Entering Mish’s bedroom he senses he’s annoyed at him. “Mish I’m sorry buddy, you just have to remember everyone else goes to bed when before you come home” He tells the 7 year old as he sets down his cheese on toast and milk. “Ok Papa but I’m still annoyed” Mish replies from lying on his colourful bedsheets Harry knows better than to bother his son more as Harry knows by now that once Mish gets annoyed at something he wants to be left alone. “Alright Mishka well eat your cheese on toast, get your pyjamas on and head to bed, it’s already 8.20 you need to be asleep by 8.45 please” Harry tells the 7  year old. “Ok” is all that comes from Mish. Harry sighs “goodnight I love you and don’t forget to brush your teeth” Harry says as he switches on Mishkas en suite light to remind him. He goes to leave his bedroom and he hears a whispered “love you” in return. That’ll be all he can get from him tonight he thinks to himself as he silently shuts the door. 

Harry then let’s himself take a moment to breathe, all 5 kids are in bed and he is so shattered and also not feeling good, that he too wants nothing more thank to be in bed. Actually the one thing he does want more is his beloved husband to come home. 

Before he can even think about sleeping he needs to move the washing to the dryer and then reload the washing machine with more dirty clothes. He then has to unpack the dishwasher and reload it with the rest of the days dishes. Next he cleans the kitchen up and the dining table. After this he puts all the toys away in the lounge so Louis doesn’t trip when he comes to get a drink in the night. Old habits die hard you know. Once finished he grabs Mishkas and India’s school shoes and school bags and puts them away in the hall cupboard along with any other shoes he finds. Finishing this he makes Teighan a bottle as she’ll most likely wake up before he goes to sleep and he places that in the fridge.

He’s finally done with all the jobs and it’s five past ten already. He grabs himself a bowl of coco pops as he hasn’t eaten anything except for a slice of toast this morning. However, he can’t really stomach it because one he doesn’t feel great and two he still hasn’t spoken to his husband. He longs for him so badly he actually feels sick with the thought of not speaking to Louis and him being a six hour flight away in Dubai. These thoughts make his stomach churn as he leaves his cereal on the coffee table of the living room and goes off in search of his phone. He has just been running around non stop since he sent his text to Louis he hasn’t even had a minute to check his phone. 

After locating his phone by the oven he unlocks it to find a long text message from his husband and at least four missed calls. Again, Harry begins to cry. Through his watery eyes he reads it.   
‘Hi H baby I just want to say I miss you so much. I waited for your call before I went to sleep but it didn’t come, I’ve tried to call you also but it went to voicemail. I guess you’re  extremely busy with our babies and you don’t really have time at the minute, god I miss them also so much. Ive tried to stay awake until you can answer but it’s getting pretty late here and I have a deal to close in the morning so I need to get some sleep. I’ll try and give you a ring around lunchtime here which is around 8 back in London so hopefully you’ll be free to talk. I love you so much that I can’t even describe it and I can’t wait to be back at home with you and the kids. 6 days H, we can do it I love you so much. Xxxxxx’ ‘Ps I hope that you’re eating properly baby I know you’re stressed but please eat’ ‘Ps Ps good night I love you and miss you. Xxxxxx’   
At that Harry literally breaks down on the floor he loves and misses him more than he can fathom and he’s missed his text and calls tonight so he won’t be able to speak to him until tomorrow and it will have been well over a day since he last spoke to him. With that thought he runs out of the kitchen into the downstairs bathroom and throws himself to his knees just as his puke makes it into the toilet along with a few tears. He’s such a mess this is twice he’s thrown up today from pure exhaustion and missing his husband. He begins to retch again as the last of the little food he’s eaten come up. 


	2. Chapter 2

He needs to speak to Louis right now. He just wants to hear his voice it’ll help to calm him down. He calls his phone three times before a sleepy “Ello?” Comes through the phone. Hearing his voice Harry lets out a short sob “Shit! Harry baby what’s wrong love?” Harry just continues to cry. God what’s wrong with him? He knows this will be the longest they’ve ever been away from each other but calm down please.   
“Harry darling please... take some deep breaths for me angel try to calm down” comes Louis’ soft voice through the phone. “That’s it baby big breath in, then slowly let it back out, keep going you’re doing well” this goes on for another 2 minutes until Louis thinks he’s calm enough. “Do you think you can tell me what’s wrong then H?” Louis asks worriedly through the phone speaker. 

Louis knows how hard this is for Harry. Christ he’s still in his 20s and he’s got four kids aged 2-7 and one little precious 5 month baby. It took Louis a lot of convincing to go on this business trip because he couldn’t cope with the thought of leaving Harry alone. Originally the trip was sill to be two weeks but with some persuading he managed to get it down to 10 days. This trip was extremely important to his company and he’s the only one that was qualified to go. Louis got offered a promotion, but part of it was he had to go on this trip. Of course Harry told him to go, that he’d miss him dearly but he would be alright. Louis is sure he’s now definitely not alright. 

“I..I..I...I can’t Louis” Harry eventually gets out. He’s sat on the tiled bathroom floor, back against the cabinet. “You can’t what Harry?” Louis goes on. “I need you so bad Lou, s..s..so bad I’m just so exhausted and, and I can’t sleep properly and the kids are so much to handle” Harry cries. “Oh Harry angel I’m so sorry I’m not there I love you so much, you’re so strong, you’re doing so well for the kids” Louis consoles. “ I just.. Lou I’m constantly on the move doing something, the only two times I’ve stopped today is to throw up in the toilet and Mish is annoyed and me and Teighan’s got a fever and the twins are just so wild and..” Harry breaks again. “Wait wait Harry darling, you’ve thrown up?” Louis questions. He’s fully awake now even though it’s well past 2am.   
“I.. yeah I threw up this morning and again just now before I called you... it kinda made me call you I’m so sorry for waking you up Lou” Harry explains, his back sinking further down the cabinet. “Oh angel it’s ok don’t you dare apologise, I’m always here if you need me. Harry how come you’ve been throwing up?” Louis goes on. “I think it’s from stress and exhaustion Lou, but I may be coming down with something” Harry says. “Have you been eating?” Immediately come Louis reply silence on the other end confirms what he thought. “Harry what have you eaten today?”.... “urm a slice of buttered toast and half a bowl of coco pops, which I’m sure I just threw up” Harry says quietly. “Harry you’ve gotta eat, how do you expect to keep going for our kids if you’re not eating” Louis says, concerned. Harry gets defensive at this “when am I supposed to eat Louis? When the kids eat? Oh no I can’t eat then because they’re finally all in one place and I have a thousand other jobs to do. When they go to sleep? Again the whole house needs cleaning and I’m so tried I can’t bring myself to eat So when exactly would you like me to eat?” That does it, Harry’s leaning over the toilet bowl and puking out his guts again.   
“Babe I’m sorry I know how hard it is for you, sorry I was so stern towards you” Louis apologies as Harry finishes. “No baby I’m sorry for having a go at you, I haven’t spoken to you since last night, and all I have done is moan, cry and have a go” Harry then apologies.   
“Harry shush no more apologies ok I love you very very much alright?” Louis continues. “Alright yeah, I love you too” Harry finally says. He feels a lot calmer now thanks to his husband.   
“Ok now you’ve calmed down love, I want you to get some sleep please, you’re so exhausted and you may be becoming ill so you need to sleep to be alright for the kids tomorrow” Louis softly says. “Ok Lou” Harry struggles out as he pushes himself off the floor and grabs the baby monitor and flushed the rest of his puke down the toilet. He arrives outside their bedroom and stops as he remembers there’s a sleeping poorly baby also in his room. “Lou I’m outside our room but Teighans  asleep inside so I’ll have to say bye now” Harry says whilst his heart sinks and separation anxiety kicks in. “Oh baby alright then, get some sleep and look after our babies ok? You’re such a good father H you really are. I can’t wait to see you soon I love you and miss you infinite amounts” Louis says lovingly. “Bye Lou call me tomorrow please I love you too” Harry says tiredly “of course I’ll call you, goodnight angel” Louis says with love before he puts the phone down because he knows if he doesn’t Harry never will and he needs to go to sleep. 

As the phone goes dead on the other end, Harry suddenly feels lonely again he would’ve loved nothing more than to talk to Louis for longer. Sighing, he wipes the remaining tears off his eyes and quietly enters the bedroom, shutting the door silently. He places his phone on charge then goes to the bathroom to get ready.   
5 minutes later he’s ready and climbing into bed.   
Leaning over Teighans crib next to the bed, his eyes are fixated on her little face which seems uncomfortable as she sleeps. She probably isn’t sleeping well because of her fever. He gives her a delicate kiss on her burning head then he’s snuggling himself into Louis pillows. He see his phone has received a simple “I love you xx” from Louis he replies, then he’s off to sleep. 

Around 2.30am he shoots awake to the sounds of Teighan crying again. He sits up like a zombie and pulls her into his bare chest. She’s still warm, the medicine must have worn off. He gently rocks her in his arms to try and calm her down. This doesn’t help however as she just continues to cry. Harry gets up from the bed with her in his arms, grabs her medicine and gives her some. This only makes her cry more. Harry feels so bad for her, she’s only young and he guesses she’s in pain and she can’t tell him what’s wrong. He hopes a bottle will help as he walks tiredly down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
Milos head perks up at his presence from his cage. “Milo quiet and stay there no getting up” he doesn’t want the raucous dog waking everyone up. 

He’s warmed the bottle up and is carry Teighan, who is still crying on his chest, up the stairs and there’s a small boy waiting at the top of the stairs. As he gets closer he identifies it as Elijah. “Eli babes what are you doing up?” Harry questions. “I woke up Papa and I miss Daddy when he home?” Harry sighs “Eli we already talked about this earlier, I know you miss daddy but he’ll be back soon alright” “Papa I miss him” Eli begins to cry. “I know you do love, we all miss him but he’ll be back before you know it” Harry says crouching down and pulling him to the other side of his chest. He instantly calms down, Harry guesses it because he’s so tired. “Come on then buddy let’s put you back to bed” Harry walked with Eli’s hand in his and ticks him back into bed. He gives both his cheeks a kiss and he’s back out the room with Teighan and the milk.   
Lying back down in bed after feeding Teighan, Harry feels her relax finally. She’s lying against his bare chest on her tummy, with her face facing his, she’s forcing her eyes to stay open. He looks down at her giving himself the biggest double chin, but he can’t help but smile at her she is most gorgeous and pure thing he has ever laid his eyes on and he can’t believe that he and Louis made her. She has glossy sea blue eyes that are still full from crying and her puffy red cheeks snuggle into his chest.   
He decides that he doesn’t want to let her go and the eventually fall asleep together, Teighan still on his chest. 

Harry is woken up another 3 times in the night at 3.45 and again at 5.15 by Teighs. Then he woke himself up at 5.45 running to the en suite to puke. 

6.30 rolls around and that’s when the day begins in the Tomlinson house. It starts by the twins running into his room leaping on the bed and nearly crushing Teighan. They cuddle on the bed and this is when Harry realised he’s feeling so much worse than yesterday. He placed T back in her crib as she was still sleeping when the boys charged in, skidding on the carpet.  
They’re both lying on top of him and it’s making his stomach more nauseous. Suddenly he has to pick them both off him and run to the toilet again. God it’s going to be a long day.   
An hour later he’s downstairs with the four youngest who are all awake. India and the twins are watching Saturday morning tv whilst T is in the kitchen with him, whilst he makes breakfast, she’s just siting in her high chair looking around. The odd throaty cough comes from her as a side effect of her fever. He’s leaning his elbows on the counter, head in his hands trying to make himself feel a bit better. Thats how Mishka finds him. He steps into the kitchen but once he see Harry in this state he’s immediately running to him. “Papa Papa??? Are you alright??” Slowly Harry lifts his head up to look at his worried son “yeah Mish I’ll be alright I’m just a bit poorly like teighan” Mish relaxes a bit “can we call Daddy please? We didn’t speak to him yesterday” Mishka says pleadingly. “I spoke to him last night Mish and he said he’s call us around 8, which is just half an hour away” Harry gets out, feeling like he’s going gag. “How come you got to speak to him?” “ because Papa was feeling very ill last and daddy spoke to me and made me feel a bit better” Harry says. “Ok when’s breakfast?” Mishka asks uninterested. “Soon” Harry says just as Teighan begins to cry again. 

He’s tried everything to get Teighan to stop crying, 20 minutes later she’s still going. All 4 other kids are sat the the dinner table with their bacon sandwiches.   
The iPad begins to ring, Mishka brings it to the table, his back to Harry but the iPad facing him.  
“Morning family” Louis shouts happily through the iPad. Harry cringes just before everyone begins shouting. This really doesn’t help his headache. “Is everyone there” Louis asks as four little faces all try to cram their way onto the iPad screen.  
Teighan is still crying a little so he’s trying to get her to stop before he talks to Louis. “I’m here Daddy” India expresses, “yeah me too” say both the twins at the same time. Louis giggles “I can see you’re all there but where’s my poorly little baby and my gorgeous husband?”   
“Teighan and Papa are poorly daddy, she keeps crying” India says.   
Louis feels awful for that, two of his babies are poorly and he’s so far away.   
“Oh I heard is she crying now?” “Yeah” she replies. “Daddy look at my dinosaur I taught him a trick” Evan shouts out as he flips the dinosaur all the way off camera. “Wow that’s incredible Ev, who did he learn them cool tricks from” Louis praises. “Me silly” Evan laughs “I’m the master of tricks”. They continue to chat nonstop for 45 minutes the kids constantly telling stories making Louis smile. He’s used up his whole lunchtime talking to them but there’s nothing else he’d ever rather do. 

Harry appears on camera. God does he look awful Louis thinks. His skin is a very pale green colour and the bags under his eyes look like they’re dragging the beautiful emeralds down. He’s wearing a ratty old hoodie of Louis’ and his hair is greasy and tangled. But Louis still gasps at the sight of him because this man is the absolute love of his life and he will never not be amazed by his true natural beauty. He softly hold little T in his arms she looks like she’s sleep so he quietly speaks.   
“There’s my other baby!” Louis exclaims. His eyes meet Harry’s and they both grin, Harry blushing up his cheeks. “Hi boo” Harry whispers. “You’ve got five minutes guys whilst I put Teighan down then I’m talking to daddy alright?” Harry croaks out after. All the kids groan, Louis laughs and blows Harry a kiss as he walks off. 

Harry makes it up the stairs and into teighans nursery. He cuddles her close then carefully places her down. She should in theory, sleep for a while as she has been crying nonstop for an hour. But he knows that hoping she sleeps for a while is a bit far fetched when she’s ill. He kisses her head softly, careful not to move too quickly as his own head kills. Then he’s trailing back down the stairs to talk to his hubby. 

As soon as he walks back into the kitchen four pairs of eyes are on him. Mishka starts to moan at him. “But papaaaaa we wanna talk to him still” Harry’s head is pounding “Mish, not now please you know I’m not feeling good, say bye to Daddy, maybe you can talk to him later?!” 

Eventually they all file out the kitchen after a small argument which causes nausea to rise in Harry’s stomach, all part of the stress he reminds himself, stress levels rise and therefore he feels more ill. India eventually persuaded them all to go and watch the tangled movie, god bless his little angel. 

Harry leaves the kitchen with the iPad and moves to the conservatory so he can lie down on the sofa. “H baby you alright?” Louis says once Harry shuts his eyes after lying down. “No lou I’m not” Harry cries out. “Babe get some Tylenol please” Louis says. “ I’ve already taken it an hour ago lou I can’t overdose” Harry goes on. “ ok ok I’m gunna call Angela to help you out, you need some help there Harry.”  
“No lou no please please don’t” Harry cries out painfully.   
Anglea is Louis step mum who hates Harry with a passion. She hates him because apparently he ‘turned Louis gay in high school’. She always insults him and downgrades his capabilities as a father. She constantly calls him derogatory names and Harry cannot stand the woman, no wonder they haven’t seen her since India was born.   
She is the only ‘family’ that they have around though. Harry’s parents moved to the south of Spain, his sister travels the world for a job. Louis’ sister Lottie has her own two children. Felicite is away with her friends. The twins live in America for university. So Angela is the closest thing that they have to help out.   
“Harry you’re so ill you need some help around there” Louis pushes. “Yes Louis I am ill but it won’t stop me being a father to my kids, yes alright I may need some help but I’d rather fave it from some random person off the street than bring that disgusting woman near our kids. Please don’t do this to me” Harry pleads.   
“Ok I’m sorry I even bought it up love” Louis consoles.

“Papa” a shriek suddenly comes through the house. “Fucks sake” Harry mutters and Louis stifles a laugh.   
He gradually pushes his sore body up, careful not to jerk his head quickly. He makes his way back through the house with the iPad. “I love you” Louis says whilst he’s walking. “I love you too” Harry says back.   
“What is it boys?” Harry says entering the lounge. “Papa Evan stole my dinosaur and he keeps saying it’s his when I know it not” the two year old complains. “Evan give it back please” Harry says “noooooo it’s mine Papa” Harry then just takes the toy, “boys if you can’t play nicely or share no one gets the toy.” Harry says felling the bile rise in his throat and he has to swallow to keep it down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while :) Enjoy!

The urge gets too much and Harry’s going to have to leave and run to the bathroom. He doesn’t know what to do with the kids.   
Louis is watching Harry from below him, on the iPad screen and he can see the change is Harry’s face. He’s been with him for 14 years, of course he knows what he look like when he’s going to be sick, and this is one of them moments.   
“H babe put me in from of the kids, go off and do what you need to do angel, I’ll be here when you get back, ok love?” Louis says, hating to see the love of his life like this.   
Harry places the iPad onto of the shelf above the fireplace so he can see all the kids. “Love you Lou” Harry says whilst dashing out the room. 

Harry finishes cleaning his mouth at the sink when the baby monitor sounds next to him. Teighans obviously awake. He checks his phone,smiling at the background of Louis laughing with the the kids on his lap. He sees she’s slept for nearly an hour which is good enough. He soon arrives in her room and tears glisten her cheeks but she soon perks up once she’s in her fathers arms. “How’s my beautiful girl doing hmm?” He quietly speaks to her as she yawns against his chest, blue eyes widening comically.

By 12 Harry starts to prepare lunch. He reckons just some sandwiches will do as he’s definitely not up to making something extravagant. They have turkey sandwiches with a carton of juice. Harry’s then suggesting to Mishka that he takes everyone outside into the garden to burn off some energy as there is no way Harry could cope with taking five kids out today to the park.  
They said goodbye to Louis around 9.30 their time as he had more work to get to. Harry can’t wait to talk to him tonight. Life would be so much easier if Louis was here right now, he would be out in the garden playing football with the kids, whilst Harry and Teighan take a nap. 

Wish long forgotten, he’s quickly brought back to reality when he hears screams outside. However he knows full well that these aren’t screams of terror or pain, they’re screams of his children having fun and he’s so happy they are. Looking out of the kitchen window he sees Mishka chasing the twins around the play set pretending to be a monster, god he’s so like Louis his heart hurts. India entertains herself building castles in the sand pit for her princesses not wanting to get involved in the rough and tumble, just like Harry when he was younger. He’d always rather draw than play outside or join the reading club rather than the football club, she definitely gets this side of herself from Harry.

Harry prepares a beef stroganoff for dinner and manages to hassle four tired children to the dinner table. The fifth child is currently tiredly blinking up at him whilst he feeds her her nightly bottle, she’s a warm constant heat in his arms and its just another sign that his baby is still feeling ill. “Papa?” “Yeah honey” he looks up to see Indie deep in thought. “Do you think....” he waits patiently whilst she strings her sentence together, picking away at her cut up beef with her fork. “Do you think that when I’m older I can be a mermaid if I want to?”. Oh she’s so adorable. “I think..” Harry says standing from his seat and round the table towards her, kissing her forehead lightly. “...that you can be anything you want to be, my brilliant girl” he finishes by kissing both her cheeks, making her giggle madly. “No but daddy told me..” he hears Mishka perk up from his dinner. He knows exactly what he’s going to say. “Mishka not now please” Mish sighs “sorry” and continues eating his dinner. Harry cheers in his head, thankful he just saved himself from a night of a crying 4 year old. 

After the kids mostly finished their plates, they file off into the living room but Mishka lingers back and helps Harry clear up the plates. “Thank you so much baby” Harry says whilst kissing Mishs head. “Just helping you out Papa” Mishka says grinning widely as he leaves the kitchen”. Harry sighs but still smiling at how wonderful his eldest boy is. 

Teighan is asleep as usual and he’s so thankful for that as he wipes down the surfaces ready to settle in the living room for the remainder of the evening. Just as he goes to trek out of the kitchen his stomach grumbles loudly and he’s quickly reminded that he hasn’t eaten. He picture Louis disappointed glare in his head as he grabs a fork from the top draw and sticks in into the pan still warm on the stove. Harry manages about five fork fulls of stroganoff before his stomach rolls and he barely makes it to the kitchen sink. 

The whole family or should Harry say five members of the family get settled on the sofa turning on a movie to sit and enjoy. It’s currently already coming up to seven in the evening and the films only just started. The twins need to go to bed but he feels sleep taking over him as he barely remembers it’s Saturday and they can stay up a bit later. 

Harry shoots awake as he feels a little hand tap his face bringing him back to reality from his short peaceful sleep that seemed like he was in heaven. “Papa” India whispers. “Yeah little miss what can I help you with?” He asks quietly. “You we’re asleep and I wanted to say goodnight because I love you so much” she says innocently with her eyes full off love. “You wanted to say goodnight?” He questions still in his sleep haze, green eyes blinking to clear it. “ Well everyone is asleep and I got my pjs on because I want to sleep aswell but I couldn’t without saying I love you Papa”. It dawns on Harry then that it’s 9pm and his babies are mostly asleep and he’s been asleep all this time, anything could’ve happened. His face falls as he thinks of this and suddenly he doesn’t feel so good again. God, he thinks ‘I’m really shit at this parenting thing without Louis. What am I doing?”.


End file.
